1. Field of the Invention
The present application relates to the field of radar systems for motor vehicles.
2. Description of the Related Art
Vehicle safety systems can generally be categorized as either crash protection systems or accident avoidance systems. Crash protection safety systems can minimize the effects of an accident, but an effective accident avoidance system can allow a driver to avoid an accident altogether. This is the basic philosophy that makes automotive radar so attractive as a potential accident avoidance system. Radar systems are particularly suited to backup warning systems that warn the driver that the vehicle is about to back into an object such as a child or another vehicle. Radar systems are also particularly suited to side-object warning systems (also known as blind-spot warning systems) that warn the driver not to change lanes because another vehicle is in the region known as the driver's "blind-spot" or side-object region. The left side-object region is typically slightly behind and to the left of the driver's vehicle. The right side-object region is typically slightly behind and to the right of the driver's vehicle. Many lane-change collisions occur because a driver of a first vehicle desiring to change lanes does not see a second vehicle in an adjacent lane, especially when the front bumper of the second vehicle is beside the rear portion of the first vehicle.
Yet, in spite of the obvious desirability, and decades of research, automotive warning radars have not been widely used. To date, automotive radar warning systems have been either too primitive to provide useful information to the driver, or too expensive. Many vehicle radar warning systems in the prior art merely detect the presence of a target, any target, without providing the driver with any information as to the nature or location of the target. One target characteristic of great importance is the distance from the radar to the target (the downrange distance). Many of the simple, inexpensive, radars proposed for automotive use provided no downrange information. Those radars that do provide downrange information typically do not provide accurate downrange information for multiple targets because the radars cannot discriminate between multiple targets. Radars that do attempt to discriminate between multiple targets are generally too costly for most drivers to afford.
The simplest automotive radar systems use a Continuous Wave (CW) radar in which a transmitter continuously transmits energy at a single frequency. The transmitted energy is reflected by a target object and received by the radar receiver. The received signal is Doppler shifted by movement of the target object relative to the radar. The CW receiver filters out any returns without a Doppler shift (i.e., targets which are not moving with respect to the radar). When the receiver detects the presence of a Doppler shifted signal, the receiver sends a signal to a warning device that warns the driver. Unfortunately, this type of radar provides no downrange information, and so the driver does not know how close the object is to the vehicle.
Another type of radar found in prior art radar warning systems is a two-frequency CW radar. The two-frequency CW radar transmits energy at a first frequency and a second frequency. The transmitted energy is reflected by a target object and received by a two-frequency CW receiver. The receiver measures the difference between the phase of the signal received at the first frequency and the phase of the signal received at the second frequency. The distance to the target object can be calculated from the measured phase difference. Unfortunately, the two-frequency CW radar performs poorly when there are multiple targets within the field of view of the radar. The simple two frequency system cannot discriminate between two targets at different ranges and thus, the range measurements obtained from a two frequency CW system in the presence of multiple targets is unreliable.
Frequency Modulated Continuous Wave (FMCW) radars have also been used in automotive applications, especially for forward looking systems such as automatic braking and automated cruise control. In an FMCW radar, the frequency of the transmitted signal is swept over time from a starting frequency to an ending frequency. The transmitted signal is reflected by a target and received by the FMCW receiver. The signal received by the receiver is delayed in time according to the travel time of an electromagnetic wave from the transmitter, to the target, and back to the receiver. Since the frequency of the transmitted signal is being varied over time, at any instant in time the frequency of the received signal will be slightly different than the frequency of the transmitted signal. In the absence of Doppler shifting, the distance to the target can be calculated by comparing the frequency of the received signal to the frequency of the transmitted signal. The presence of Doppler shifting will shift the frequency of the received signal and make the target appear to be closer or further away than it actually is.
UltraWideband (UWB) impulse radars have also been proposed for use in vehicle warning systems. However, UWB radars are undesirable because these radars transmit energy over very wide bandwidths and create electromagnetic interference which can interfere with other radio frequency systems such as broadcast radio, television, cellular phones, etc. UWB radars must operate at very low power in order to avoid violating rules promulgated by the Federal Communications Commission (FCC). In addition, UWB radars require antennas that can be used with the very broadband signals transmitted and received by the radar. These very broad band antennas can be difficult to design and build.
Additional problems arise when mounting backup warning radars to large trucks, delivery vans, construction vehicles, and semi-trailers, etc. (collectively "trucks"). Existing backup warning systems and lane-change aids for trucks are expensive and difficult to retrofit into existing truck fleets. Installation of the radar units requires skilled personnel and several hours to install. Existing systems have sensors that must be carefully oriented in order to have the correct field of view. Moreover, signal wires must be run from the radar sensors on the back of the truck to the driver interface in the cab of the truck. For trailers and semi-trailers, these signal wires require the installation of a connector between the tractor and the trailer. This may be especially problematic when the owner of a large fleet of trucks desires to upgrade some or all of the fleet with backup warning radars.